Eyes of the Ocean
by illonso
Summary: I lie by the ocean, listening to the sound of seagulls and waves crashing against the shore, I wait for him, because a small part of me still thinks that one day, he'll come home. Post-Mockingjay One-Shot.


_**Eyes of The Ocean**_

_**By Blue Is Awesome**_

**Summary: "I lie by the ocean, listening to the sound of seagulls and waves crashing against the shore, I wait for him, because a small part of me still thinks that one day, he'll come home."**

**Post-Mockingjay, One-Shot.**

**Main Characters: Finnick O. and Annie C.**

**A/N: So this is part 1 of my own one-shot challenge I made up in my head, Hope you enjoy! I thought of this while writing my other story. I suggest you listen to 'I Don't Wanna Miss A thing' By Aerosmith, it fits this story quite well.**

**©Suzanne Collins for the Hunger Games, it's characters and situations.**

* * *

I walk out of my somewhat-cozy house in Victor's Village, I remember the conversation that I had a few hours ago perfectly.

"Y_our condition, it isn't food poisoning." The doctor says with a firm look, he hands me a blurry black and white photo, it can't be._

"_I'm pr-pregnant?" I say shakily, this shouldn't be true, it must be a dream, "That can't be,"_

"_Well, you are, and the father of the baby is most likely Finnick Odair, the DNA of the baby matches your and Finnick's perfectly."_

"_But, he's gone," I say sadly, tears running freely out of my eyes, "Snow killed him, it's all Snow's fault, he-"_

"T_he baby is around three months along, when did Mr. Odair pass?" He asks, I sob a little, "Two and a half months ago," I say, the doctor sighs,_

"_There we go, that explains everything, I need you to come over once every two weeks to check on him." The doctor says and dismisses me._

It's a he, I start to sob, I just notice the small bump on my stomach, I sigh and continue to cry as I walk to the small beach area near my old home, this brings back a lot of memories, I met Finnick here.

_I walk along the beautiful white sand and I look out into the ocean, I can see boats sailing across the sea green ocean, I smile, but then I remember what tomorrow will be, my first Reaping._

_Then I start to forget that while looking out at the ocean, it feels like it's calling for me to come and swim with the fishes gliding around me._

_Then I notice I'm in the water, with the water reaching the bottom of my nose, I don't even remember walking, I start to flail around, being in District Four, you'd think I could swim like a fish, but with my parents working at a station at the dock that sells nets, with them expecting me to inherit it in the future, I never had the need to swim, I start to feel the waves pull me under, I start to scream for help, but this is my secret beach, nobody goes here, they won't hear me anyways._

_Just then I feel arms encircle me and pull me back to shore, I cough out water and I look at my savior, he's a very handsome boy with the typical District Four look, tan skin, bronze hair and green eyes, but his eyes are different, they're the exact color of the ocean._

"_Hey there, are you okay?" He asks, holding my shoulders, I nod my head weakly and I cough out more water, the boy pats me on the back._

"_What were you doing here?" He asks, I feel weary of telling him that this is my secret beach, where I can relax and listen to waves, but I have a small feeling that I can trust him, so I say it._

"_Well, this is my beach, since it hidden by the palm trees and everything, nobody can really see it, I like to stay here and relax, then without even me knowing, I went in the water, that was stupid of me, I don't even know how to swim, ironic, because I live in the fishing District." I say with a sigh that turns into a cough, the boy places a firm grip on my shoulder._

"_How do you not know how to swim? We live in District Four," He says with a slight chuckle, my heart flutters, although I don't know why._

"_My parents own a fishing net station at the dock; they want me to inherit it one day, I never really needed to know," I say._

"_Well, maybe I can teach you how!" He says and picks me up like I weigh nothing and throws me in the shallow water, I laugh and he follows me in the water._

_We splash each other and we laugh, I'm actually having a really good time._

_By the start of the sunset, we go back to shore and we watch the sunset together, then he speaks up._

"_I had a_ _really good time, it made me forget about the reaping tomorrow," He says and smiles, I smile a little bit, remembering again that tomorrow is the Reaping._

"_Is it your first Reaping? It's my first." I say with a slight frown, then he looks at me with his magnificent sea green eyes and smile just a little bit._

"_Yeah, it's my first, I'm kinda nervous," He says._

"_Well, you could always talk to me about it, I'm pretty nervous too," I say with a sigh._

"_Thanks, maybe I can teach you how to swim after the Reaping tomorrow?" He asks with a earnest look._

_"Sure, why not?" I say, he smiles._

_"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow-"_

_"Annie, Annie Cresta." I say._

_He smiles, "Finnick Odair."_

Those were good times, I smile.

So as I lie by the ocean, listening to the sound of seagulls and waves crashing against the shore, I wait for him, because a small part of me still thinks that one day, he'll come home.

He always does, even after his Captiol 'appointments, he still came back, I briefly recall the first time he had to leave for an appointment.

_"Annie," Finnick says and walks toward me, I stand up from my sitting position and I hug him, he had to go visit a sick relative on the other side of District Four, I haven't seen him in over a week._

_"I missed you so much, Finnick," I say with a smile, he frowns slightly._

_"What's wrong? You seem down," I say, he sighs._

_"It's Snow, he wants to sell my body to Capitol citizens," He says, I gasp in shock._

_"Say no! Stay here with me, I don't want you to go to the Capitol," I say with tears in my eyes, Finnick hugs me tighter._

_"I can't Annie, Snow said that if I refuse, he'll kill someone I love," Finnick says, "And I don't want him to kill you,"_

_I sigh, "Okay, but I worry that one day you'll find a Capitol citizen and you'll stay with her and leave me,"_

_"Annie Cresta, I will never love a Capitol Citizen as much as I love you, you hear me?" Finnick asks, I nod._

_"Thanks so much Annie, I have to go pack up," He says and walks away._

_"Wait! I wanna pack with you!" I yell and chase after him._

_"The come on!"_

That lasted a few months, them Finnick changed when he was around Capitol citizens. He'd use a seductive purr and he'd flirt with them and they'd melt away, he'd only act like the real Finnick to me and Mags, his mother and father drifted apart from him, they barely talked to him, and his older brother got married and moved to the other side of our large district.

Then I was reaped, and Finnick mentored me, every night he'd cry and tell me that it was his fault, then before I left for the hovercraft that took me to the arena I asked why.

_"Why?" He asks, I nod sadly._

_"A few months ago, when it was your 18th birthday, Snow called me in for an appointment, I refused because it was your birthday and I wanted to stay with you, but look what he did! I'm so sorry Annie, this is all my fault-"_

_"Finn, it isn't your fault, okay?" I say, he sighs._

_"Fine, but I will do everything I can to help you get home, okay? Try and win, for me." He says._

_"Okay, I love you," I say and I walk out of his embrace to the hovercraft._

_"I'll love you forvever," He says._

I look at the ring on my hand, reading the four words stuck in my head _"__I'll love you forever," _I sigh, then the sigh turns into a sob.

_Johanna comes into my room with a sad look on her face, I look at her._

_"What's wrong?" I ask, Johanna hugs me, which is weird because Johanna doesn't act like this._

_"They defeated the Capitol," Johanna says, I look at her, confused._

_"Aren't we supposed to be happy?" I ask, Johanna nods._

_"We are, but there's something I need to tell you," Johanna sighs, I talt my head sideways._

_"What is it?" I ask, something wrong?_

_"He was decapitated by mutts, Annie, Finnick's dead."_

I remember crying for hours till' no end, at first I thought it was a cruel prank, but then, I realized it was true, and I returned to District 4 with Johanna, who graciously volunteered to come with me, I still think of our last conversation.

_"I'll miss you," I say with sobs wracking my body, Finnick hugs me tighter._

_"I'll miss you too," He says with tears in his eyes, I take in his scent, under the sterile smell of Thirteen's uniform, I can still smell the ocean._

_"Will you come back to me?" I ask, he sighs._

_"I'll try Annie," I he says and kisses me._

_"No, you promise to come back to me?"_

_"Yes, I'll come back and we'll be together, forever."_

He broke his promise, but I still love him, not for his seductive purr and flirtatious habits, but for his golden heart, and his sea-green eyes that belong to the ocean, I feel a kick in my stomach, I smile, I'll always have a part of him-his son.

_**The End**_

* * *

**So what did you think of that? Was it good or bad? Was it suckish or awesomesauce? Please review, I may update this story to make it better in the near fututre, and if it isn't clear, 'forever' is the Odesta version of 'always', thank you for reading and have a Odesta day :)**


End file.
